


The Value of Crosshatching

by super_rainbow2021



Series: NaNoWriMo 2019 [22]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Human Characters, Princes, Princess - Freeform, Princesses, Royalty, and cleo is also a black cat, bitsy is a calico maine coon, but much smaller, but oh well, i should be writing my other series, my cats - Freeform, not starting a new one, prince - Freeform, ritsuka is a black cat, these four main characters are based on my cats, tiger is ... well ... a tiger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 16:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20343160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_rainbow2021/pseuds/super_rainbow2021
Summary: A prince of darkness, a princess of light, a troublesome thief, and an ill archer. What could go wrong?





	The Value of Crosshatching

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. Here I am again with a new series that I won't ever finish. These characters are based on my cats [ Bitsy being the oldest we think, but the shelter didn't even know ] but we got Ri first, then Bitsy, then Tiger, and now we've taken in a stray that we named Cleo but introduced her to the vet as Chloe, so [ shrugs ].
> 
> This is just my rough summary, and hopefully my chapters will be less than 4k word each [ shrugs again ] but who knows.

— - - - - —

There is a Viking princess who rules over the seas by the name of Katariina Birgitta Saari, but her crew refers to her as Bitsy.

There is a fair but fierce prince Ritsuka Oshiro of the Darklands, first of his four siblings and thus next in line to the throne.

Roaming the lands, therein lies a troublesome thief whom none can catch but is infamously known as the Tigress.

They’ve coexisted in somewhat peaceful harmony, both the Viking princess and the Darklands prince ruling over their kingdoms so well that their people are happy and healthy and the Tigress only causing trouble for those who abuse their power and authority and strike those less fortunate. Then, in the midst of the Darklands, a young woman by the name of Cleo Rei Takala escapes from her longtime captors and manages to find her way to the castle, but the prince isn’t there, captured himself by lowlife bandits looking for gold. He doesn’t expect to be rescued by the Tigress, nor does he expect to find the Viking Princess Bitsy waiting for him in his throne room, aside the mysterious - and ill - newcomer Cleo.

— - - - - —


End file.
